A day of remembrance
by SouRpLuMMeRS
Summary: It's the day before Christmas eve! Harry just returned from a war. Hermione's happy. A day of remembrance is also held for all of those diseased. It's a bit angsty .H/H


Summary : It's the day before Christmas eve! Harry just returned from a war. Hermione's happy. A day of remembrance is also held for all of those diseased. It's a bit angsty .H/H  
  
A/N:YAY! my second chapter less ficlet, I'm so happy. As some of you might know by now, I am a Harry/ Hermione shipper and will always be one.  
  
Pairing : H/h , R/L  
  
Disclaimer: All is owned by J.K Rowling. Half the plot is owned by "Ally Mc Beal" , I own the rest of it then.  
  
Key Words : A day of rememberence.  
  
***  
  
A girl with brown bushy hair stared into the fire. Her eyes gleaming from the warmth. All alone with no one to talk to. She was dressed in what appears to be school robes. It was quiet, you could hear the cricket's crick and the birds chirping.  
  
It had been a year since her boy friend, Harry Potter went away. She picked up a gold crested box and adumbrating it's jewels with her finger. She opened it carefully, there was a stack of letters which was tied with a red string.  
  
There was a single letter tucked at the side , it was from Harry's sergeant. It was still sealed, she was too scared to open it , too scared of losing Harry. She knew that if he was gone, she had to face the facts. But there was something inside of her, something strange that wouldn't. Just the idea of still having him on earth , still having him think of her, just knowing that one day he'll be back was helping her live each day.  
  
Just looking at the sealed letter, made her reach her nadir. By the look in her eyes, you would know that she was in a vehement state. With a heavy sigh, she tossed the letter in the fire but when a warm hand beheld her wrists she stopped. A name instantly rushed through her head "Harry".  
  
She immediately whirled around and jumped on him. He grabbed onto her while she hugged him tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Baby" he whispered but was cut off with a long passionate kiss. Hermione pulled back and said "You feel so cold" Harry smiled "That's because I didn't have your lips to warm me up". Hermione's smile broadened. Harry looked at his inamorata's smile and kissed her lips softly "You know as much as I would love to stay like this , your hurting my back". She let go , Harry sat on the couch with his hands resting on his sides.  
  
Hermione sat next to him , he promptly laid his head on her lap while she stroked her messy hair.  
  
"I missed you , you know" Harry said while looking up. Hermione's fingers cupped Harry's hand.  
  
"You have no idea how much I did"  
  
**  
  
A luminous light shown on the dark toothsome white walls. The light comes from a compact silver torch light. A light haired boy with striking gray eyes steps in with a soft slow step. His hands were cupped with someone else's , a youthful, demure hand . She steps in the door quietly while exclaiming "Lumos". A silver light bombards the milieu. The boy's gray eyes shoots open, he rubs them and gave a loud yawn.  
  
"I hope they didn't forget" he moaned.  
  
"They didn't" she said while looking at the silver crucifix hanging on the white walls.  
  
Draco placed a comforting hand on Aliyah's waist . " Just endure this moment for them, love. I know you're a Muslim but please, this is a night where everyone just becomes one"  
  
Aliyah gave a felicitous smile. Suddenly, someone's loud footsteps are heard. Their voices too -  
  
"We're late, you know" the feminine voice filled the area, she stepped in and smiled at the two.  
  
"It's not my fault, you wanted to have a tryst" Harry said sarcastically . Hermione's face turned a deep crimson color.  
  
Draco smiled at the two lovers "We need to suit up this shabby place".  
  
Hermione gave a smile and murmured something with a wave of her wand. Candles appeared through out the church, the whole church was bright and well lighted. The ceilings beautiful embroidery now even more enchanting. A Christmas tree, plain and simple without any decorations situated near the door now full of ornaments. The youngsters watched in awe as the shabby church transforms itself into it's acme.  
  
Harry took a glance at his lover , her hands rubbing against her shivering body. "Pyrotech" he said out loud . With a wave of his wand, the milieu became warm and serene. Hermione smiled at Harry and gave him a light peck. She took off her robes, revealing the celestial light blue dress she had on. She looked like an angel.  
  
**  
  
Hermione looked at Harry worriedly. Her eyes surveyed the room, she counted the amount of people. Five. Five people showed up . Hermione took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and was about to speak . A first year Gryffindor interrupted her "Is this the memorial?" he asked in a high squeaky voice. Hermione gave a slight nod, his face lit up. "Come on guys!" he shouted . He walked in with a proud stride and was followed by a row of student. All from different schools.  
  
Harry's face now a wore a huge grin. Hermione's fingers laced around Harry's hand tightly. The silver crucifix shone on Hermione's light brown hair.  
  
"Now we shall start the ceremony. Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for coming. Today, we are gathered here to honor the soldiers of the war of 2003. Whether deceased or alive, I would just like to say that they have been our saviors. For today though , there is a person who has been one of the most heroic man in wizarding history. David Malfoy. Sadly, he died , he died in Voldemort's arms. He risked his life for a fellow human being, he risked his life for Albus Dumbledore" she paused and surveyed the room " I just hope for today, we can put all our differences a side and just reminisce on all the good experiences we had together. Differences is what makes a community collide but differences is also what makes a community unite . I would like to invite the Hogwarts choir to sing a touching song about death" (A/N: I would like to encourage you, reader to read the lyrics cause I wrote it myself"  
  
'I got a letter, It was from you, You said your sober, I don't believe you,'  
  
In a warm climate, with tropical beaches and tall palm trees. A group of dark people with dark skin are carving a statue. The statue is of a person dressed in a robe . His broad nose held high, his brown eyes wide with anxiety.  
  
'You left me behind, I know you had to, Why cant you be like other men?, Why be so beautiful?,'  
  
A group of men marching in rigid formation. The minister of magic, (I forgot his name) standing proudly on the pavements. His son, whom he has wrongly accused standing next to him. Smiling brightly, their teeth glistening of the moonlight.  
  
'I had a dream that faithful morning, You were there will blood on your arms, Tell me baby, is this true? That you got killed for a love so true?  
  
Lovely morning on winter's day, autumn breaks but I cant say, that I miss you, Oh yes, I missed you,  
  
How could I live without you ? You know you were my life, Your blood is in my veins, I know your with god,'  
  
Hermione shut her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She cried silently. Harry's hand was holding Hermione's waist. He had this strong urge not to cry, he wouldn't cry.  
  
'But why cant you be here with me too..'  
  
The attendants were all shutting their eyes tightly, moving their lips as if singing with the choir. Their heads were down, facing their feet. Those last lines seem to be magical, a cold draft was felt, they were all shivering. Hermione's eyes shot open, her eyes traveled from to window to window but every single window was closed. She looked up and she could've sworn that she saw David Malfoy smiling down on her.  
  
'I hear the words of man, I read the words of god, I try to get inspired, But you're my fire.'  
  
A/N: Oh,god! My grammar and writing style sucks!!! AHHH!! Anywho, hope you enjoyed it. Watch out for being Hermione, its about Hermione being the youngest child and just being left out. 


End file.
